Démon
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Break est étonnamment nostalgique ce jour-là... il ne sait pas si c'est bon ou mauvais (ou Ce qui se Passe dans la Tête d'un Vieillard Borné).


Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki. Je ne suis pas Mochizuki-sensei. Par extension, Pandora Hearts n'est pas à moi!

* * *

À la fenêtre d'un des salons du manoir Rainsworth, une tête blanche fit soudainement apparition. Xerxes Break ouvrit la fenêtre et se faufila à l'intérieur comme un voleur, sucette en bouche.

-Ah, Miss Sharon! Vous voilà enfin! lança le Chapelier malgré le bonbon entre ses dents.

Un coup d'oeil dans la pièce à peine éclairée lui permit de voir que la demoiselle était assoupie à son bureau, un livre ouvert sous sa tête faisant office d'oreiller. Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il ferma sa porte improvisée. Ah, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui! Ils allaient vieillir prématurément s'ils se fatiguaient tous de la sorte!

À pas de loup, Break alla remettre de l'huile dans les lampes éteintes. Jetant au passage le bâton de sa sucette qu'il avait croquée. Une fois qu'il arriva à la dernière lampe, celle du bureau, il distingua mieux les traits de la jeune femme endormie.

Elle était mignonne comme cela, pensa-t-il en éloignant la flamme du visage paisible. Mignonne et innocente comme une enfant malgré son âge. Vraiment, c'était dommage que son contrat avec Eques ait interrompu sa croissance; elle aurait fait une femme splendide, à l'instar de sa mère.

Les souvenirs de Lady Shelly firent monter un élan de nostalgie et d'affection dans le cœur de Break. Laisser errer son esprit à travers ses moments passés avec la duchesse avait tendance à le mettre dans un état de calme qu'il réussissait rarement à obtenir autrement. Ce n'était pas étonnant, supposa-t-il en se remémorant ses touchers, sa voix, ses expressions... c'était elle qui l'avait rendu humain à nouveau.

Avec l'aide de Sharon et Reim, bien sûr! Mais c'était Lady Shelly qui avait su amadouer la bête blessée qu'il était devenu. Pour cela, il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant envers la femme.

Le regard de Break s'adoucit un peu plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces pensées l'assaillaient soudainement; c'était rare que la Lady vienne ainsi visiter son esprit... il ne se permettait pas souvent de regarder derrière lui. Mais pour cette fois, il la laisserait bercer son imaginaire.

Break sortit de ses pensées et remarqua un tremblement à peine perceptible chez la damoiselle Sharon. Il était vrai que le manoir pouvait devenir plutôt froid lorsque tombaient les premières neiges...

Amusant comme les rôles pouvaient parfois s'inverser; Shelly s'était occupée de lui, c'était maintenant à son tour de veiller sur la fille de la duchesse. Il alla chercher la couverture qui reposait sur le canapé un peu plus loin.

Oui, c'était réellement surprenant, l'effet qu'avaient les dames Rainsworth sur sa personne. Dans le silence qui régnait, aux côtés de la jeune femme endormie, Xerxes se sentait bien. Oserait-il dire en paix? Il savait que cet instant finirait pas s'éteindre comme tous les autres, aussi préféra-t-il cesser de tenter de tout rationaliser et profita simplement du moment présent. Les tourments habituels reviendraient bien assez tôt.

De retour auprès de Sharon, il déposa la couverture sur ses frêles épaules et retira délicatement le livre de sous sa tête. La mademoiselle pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd, heureusement pour son valet qui n'avait pas envie de subir ses foudres s'il la réveillait par malchance! Se faire réveiller ne l'énervait pas à proprement parler... mais la jeune brune se mettait à s'imaginer des scénarios à propos de Break et la gêne ainsi créée pouvait la faire réagir de façon... plutôt violente.

Mieux valait la laisser dormir. Vraiment.

La brunette assoupie bougea pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le bouquin comme oreiller, elle plaça sa tête sur ses avant-bras et soupira de contentement, un petit bruit qui n'échappa pas à Xerxes et qui le fit rire silencieusement dans sa longue manche.

Assuré du confort de sa maîtresse – enfin, c'était relatif, Sharon serait sûrement courbaturée à son réveil mais, pour sa propre survie, Break n'allait pas tenter de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller la porter à son lit - il attrapa un signet et le plaça entre les pages du livre pour le fermer. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'un mot sembla émerger du livre pour briser le calme béni qui l'habitait pratiquement jamais.

Sharon étudiait les Contractants Illégaux. Cela faisait évidemment partie de ses responsabilités en tant que Contractante d'Eques. Elle devait connaître l'histoire des criminels que Pandora pourchassait.

Connaître ces immondes créatures qu'on pouvait à peine considérer comme humaines.

La page sur laquelle Sharon s'était endormie était celle de Kevin Regnard.

Break éclata presque de rire. Quelle coïncidence! Quelle aberration! Le monstre qui reposait entre les lignes de son bouquin était à côté d'elle, bien vivant, errant autour de sa forme endormie comme un fantôme du passé. Elle apprenait à craindre le Spectre aux Yeux Rouges sans réaliser qu'il était celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère. C'était une honteuse ironie qui sapait le moral de Break.

Le Chapelier savait que ses actions étaient impardonnables. Il avait pris la vie de nombreuses personnes toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres et qu'avait-il obtenu en échange? Rien, sinon une victime de plus. Il n'avait pas droit au calme qui l'avait habité il n'y avait pas une minute de cela, ni à l'affection que pouvait lui apporter Sharon. Non, il méritait des souffrances pires que la mort.

Pourtant... Break ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte à l'idée que Sharon lise son passé. Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui. Rien ne changerait dans leur amitié. Le dégoût qu'elle éprouverait en lisant ces quelques pages (ces centaines de morts, ce bain de sang) serait dirigé vers une entité inconnue. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait penser ou dire à son sujet serait mérité. Il devrait l'accepter, l'embrasser comme une expiation de plus. Pourtant...

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas savoir. Savoir quels termes elle utiliserait pour le décrire (non. Décrire Kevin, pas Xerxes. Mais où était la ligne?), quelles expressions prendrait son visage (horreur? Haine? Répulsion?), à quel moment elle s'arrêterait de parler par pur dégoût...

Voilà. Break avait mal. Il empoigna le tissu de son chandail au niveau de son cœur (pas son cœur, lui chuchota une petite voix. Son sceau) et serra son poing comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Le livre lui échappa des mains, tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de bois. Son attention se tourna immédiatement vers Sharon, œil rouge grand ouvert de surprise. Il croisa le regard endormi de la jeune femme.

-Break...?

-Miss Sharon! Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux pour en retirer les dernières traces de sommeil. Elle ne semblait pas énervée par sa présence, ce qui réconforta au moins Xerxes sur un point : elle n'allait pas sortir son harisen en panique. Sharon lui rendit un sourire paresseux sans avoir eu la chance de remarquer le mal qui le tracassait. Il avait repris contenance beaucoup trop vite pour que l'esprit embrumé de la future duchesse n'enregistre sa posture courbée, la main à son cœur.

La jeune femme se redressa dans sa chaise en s'entourant de la couverture qu'il avait mise sur ses épaules.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous retirer dans vos quartiers pour le reste de la nuit? Vos occupations peuvent attendre à demain.

Il se baissa pour ramasser le livre répugnant.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Seulement vingt heures, cependant vous me semblez exténuée.

Roman serré contre lui, Break s'avança vers Sharon sans que son fidèle sourire ne quitte ses traits. Il la dépassa pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, où il déposa le bouquin sous le regard attentif de sa jeune maîtresse. Qu'avait-elle remarqué? Trop de silence, pas assez de taquineries? Que voyait-elle chez cet homme qu'elle croyait si bien connaître?

-Je me sens encore capable d'étudier. Ce n'était qu'une petite sieste! Que fais-tu ici, d'ailleurs?

-Moi? Ah, c'est vrai! Je venais me cacher, vous comprenez, je viens de remettre des dossiers à ce cher Reim et ils doivent être complétés pour demain matin... à la place de se mettre au boulot, il me poursuit inlassablement depuis près d'une heure!

Le Chapelier cacha ses lèvres de sa manche, mais laissa son œil exprimer le bonheur qu'il gagnait à tracasser le jeune employé de Pandora de la sorte.

-Ce pauvre Reim, tu vas l'épuiser!

-Mais non, mais non, c'est un grand garçon! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il préfère jouer à cache-cache au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités!

-Tes responsabilités, Break.

-Même différence~

-Enfin... pendant que tu es là, peux-tu me redonner mon livre et aller me chercher un thé?

-Bien sûr, mais si je ne suis pas revenu dans la prochaine demi-heure, vous saurez que j'ai croisé le grand méchant Reim et qu'il m'est arrivé malheur!

-Tu es impossible, s'esclaffa Sharon en prenant le livre qu'il lui tendait.

Break sortit du salon de son pas habituel et, dès que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, laissa tomber son sourire en s'adossant contre la porte. Il soupira, laissa passer une, deux, trois secondes, passa une main sur son visage et se redressa. Il fallait aller à la cuisine. Il fallait aussi se reprendre. Décidément, il était toujours aussi pathétique! Désirer les châtiments mais pas les conséquences, espérer changer tout en restant enchaîné au passé, essayer de comprendre ses émotions alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

Il se savait seulement comme le couloir qu'il parcourait : sombre, vide, hanté par des jeux d'ombre, fantômes silencieux.

Avant même qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, Xerxes était de nouveau devant la porte du salon et frappait trois coups secs. Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le thé qu'il apportait. Sharon avait tendance à s'absorber dans sa lecture, aussi son serviteur n'hésita pas à s'avancer dans la pièce pour déposer le breuvage sur le bureau. Elle le remercia dans un marmonnement avant qu'il se retourne en direction de la porte. Sa main eut à peine le temps de toucher la poignée que la petite voix de Sharon l'appela.

-Break, est-ce que ça va?

Ah, elle était vraiment comme sa mère. Aussi perceptive et attentionnée. Il tourna sa tête pour qu'elle voie son sourire.

-Vous me percez à jour! Je crois ressentir les débuts d'un rhume, avec l'hiver qui arrive ce n'est pas étonnant!

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de mettre un manteau ce matin... tu ne veux jamais m'écouter!

-En effet! Et je ne pense pas changer de sitôt ~

-Break?

La voix de la mademoiselle passa d'amusée à fragile en l'espace d'un court mot. Break relâcha la poignée de porte et se retourna complètement vers la jeune femme pour lui exprimer son attention envers elle.

-Que penses-tu des Contractants Illégaux?

La discussion qu'il voulait éviter. Bien sûr. Il se renfrogna, son visage se transformant comme s'il venait de manger un de ses bonbons particulièrement acidulés (qu'il réservait aux gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, même s'il lui arrivait de se tromper de boîte de bonbons).

-Ce sont des monstres d'égoïsme et de perversion et vous ne devriez pas avoir à lire sur ces viles créatures.

-Égoïsme? Tu crois qu'ils forment tous des pactes pour leur propre intérêt?

Le regard du Chapelier se durcit.

-Tous. Sans exception. Croyez-moi, n'essayez pas d'excuser leurs gestes.

-Je n'essaie pas d'excuser quoi que ce soit! Simplement de comprendre comment des humains comme toi et moi peuvent en arriver à des actions si désespérées. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question?

Que la damoiselle était cruelle! Que son innocence était calvaire! Même le sourire qu'il força sur ses lèvres sèches était douloureux.

-Jamais, Milady. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée.

Avant que Sharon ait le temps de répondre, Break avait disparu.


End file.
